


We don't talk anymore

by emolittlebun



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, M/M, Teen Romance, idk what to tag, nct - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-08-30 23:13:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8553394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emolittlebun/pseuds/emolittlebun
Summary: Mark is concerned.Jaemin is ignoring him and he has not been acting like himself. He doesn't smile as brightly as before.....





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a fanfic so please be easy on me!! I hope your will enjoy reading !! :)))

Mark is concerned.Jaemin is ignoring him and he has not been acting like himself. He doesn't smile as brightly as before, he doesn't laugh and talk as much, doesn't annoy him anymore, doesn't do those cringy aegyos to him anymore, they didn't even have a normal conversation for about a month. Whenever Mark tries to talk to Jaemin, he always ends the conversation with short replies. He seems to be avoiding Mark too, if Mark is in the practice room he would be elsewhere, either in the vocal training room or with the elder hyungs. He doesn't even hang out as much with the dream kids. Even Jisung which he usually showers with affection complains not seeing him that much lately. The other dream kids are being wary around jaemin due to his sudden cold attitude. This is not the jaemin mark knows. The jaemin he knows is cheerful, bubbly, sweet ,caring, and have the brightest smile he ever seen.

He may not want to admit it but he can't help how empty he feels without jaemin anoying him, how he misses the bright smile, how easy he gets irritated without jaemin at his side, how his heart aches a little when jaemin pulls a fake smile on his face for the cameras, everything feels different with jaemin's sudden changes. Mark feels like he can't be his usual self too.

Today they had a v live broadcast as Nct Dream. All of them tried their best to be funny and be as entertaining as they can for their fans and viewers ,he saw Jaemin smilling and laughing quietly along their jokes, but he knew Jaemin was not really happy. But he acted as he didn't notice, leading the members to do the broadcast, letting other members teasing him as usual. However, when he checked out the comments after the broadcast, some fans seem to be observant enough to realise Jaemin's unusual. Mark sighed deeply as he really needs to solve this before the situation becomes worse and all their fans sense the tension between them. He decided to talk it all out with Jaemin and solve all problems between them at once that night.

After their busy schedule, the dream kids finally get to rest in their dorm. Every member seems pretty worn out except chenle, which is still jumping energically around the dorm, following mark around asking his never ending questions since Renjun is already asleep. Mark is debating himself to shush the cute chinese boy or not because his loud voice may be disturbing other members who are already slumped on their beds but he doesn't want to kill chenle's excitement and the mood now. It reminds him of the time Jaemin will follow him around asking dumb questions, doing cringy aegyos and gets mad at him for silly little reasons. Thinking of it now, those aegyos were pretty cute, he smiles thinking back. But now Jaemin doesn't even complain or whine about anything to him, he doesn't rely on Mark anymore. He doesn't know what's on Jaemin's mind anymore, Jaemin now only goes to Yuta hyung or Hansol hyung. He can't help feeling jealous, why he isn't the first one to know about Jaemin's problems? Why he isn't Jaemin's first choice anymore? 

"Stop making noise here! And stop using oh my god, its annoying!" Jaemin's irritated voice snaps mark back to the reality. "But, hyung…" chenle pouts. "I'm not your mark hyung or renjun hyung, don't do that face to me, just shut up and go to sleep or go to hell whatever." Mark is surprised because he can tell how pissed Jaemin is from his tone and voice. Jaemin doesn't really gets pissed off by little things like these and almost never raised his voice like that. Mark looks at chenle and he looks like he would cry the very next second. To stop the situation to grow worse , he quickly stepped in. "Jaemin, don't be so harsh on your words, he doesn't mean to disturb you.Chenle, go sleep now. I need to talk to jaemin ,just the two of us." 

"What you want to talk about? I'm tired. If it is about scolding your precious chenle, i don't wanna hear about it. He's annoying. That's it."  
Only the two of them are left in the living room. "What's wrong with you lately? Why are you acting like that? You used to be the one that pampered the kids, not getting mad at them." Mark said dissapointedly.Jaemin kept quiet."What is it between us ? Why can't we hang out like last time? Why we don't talk anymore? Even the fans can sense it, let's not do this jaemina." Mark's tone got softer as he talk.Jaemin looks up with teary eyes."Hyung, you only care for chenle, for donghyuck, the fans, or our reputation as nct dream. You don't give a damn about me. Nobody does anyway." Jaemin walks out from the dorm. Mark's feels his heart clenches hardly the moment he saw a tear roll down from jaemin's cheeks. He wants to say something, to explain to jaemin, to tell him not to go but his words are stuck in his throat.What a great leader, a great hyung you are ,Mark Lee ,you even made jaemin cry. He wants to hug jaemin in his arms so badly, to stop his tears. He feels like getting punch hardly in his stomach ,his heart aches so badly seeing Jaemin's tears. He wants to be the one that wipe the tears off Jaemin's face, to hold him. He got angry at the thought jaemin would be crying in somebody else's arms. Can't stop the images in his brain, mark runs out from the dorm. 

The first place Mark can think of where Jaemin is, is the rooftop of the apartment. Jaemin used to drag him up the rooftop when he can't sleep, they will talk about their future, their dreams, random things ,or even their embarassing stories from childhood. "Hyung, we will debut together, right? "" Of course we will jaemina." "No, hyung we must debut together!." Mark still remembers the determination on his face, the stars in his eyes, the pinky promise they made that he used to think as childish. We now debuted together, but you don't seem glad at all Jaemina. Countless times Jaemin would fall asleep on mark's shoulders and Mark will carry him back to the dorm. The next day, they will get scolded for being late to practice and get nagged by Taeyong hyung for the entire day. Jaemina, why would you think i don't give a damn to you when my heart aches seeing you, when I can't even think straight when it comes to you, when you are the one that controls my emotion, to the point that…..I'm afraid I am not sastified with just friendship.

The lift reaches the rooftop, the doors open. Mark walks out,its the cold breeze that welcomes him. Within a few steps, he spots Jaemin and Yuta, they are sitting at the usual spot he and jaemin sits. The image in his brain came to reality, Yuta is patting Jaemin's back while Jaemin's head is buried in Yuta's chest. They looks so….. good, the image in front of him looks so good that it pricks Mark's eyes. He feels jealousy bubbles up in him, he clenches his fist tightly, he wants to go up and tear them apart, to pull jaemin into his arms. But he can't even move his feet a step towards them. When he looks up again, Yuta is looking at his direction. He is not sure if Yuta saw him, but he runs back to the dorm anyway. He runs down the stairs ignoring the lift just a few steps away. He needs to calm down, clear his mind, find his rationality back, and stop his messy mind that won't stop recalling the image.


	2. Chapter 2

Jaemin wipes his tears and gets out from Yuta hyung's arms, eyes still red from all that crying." Sorry hyung, I just didn't want to cry alone on the rooftop pathethicly." Yuta ruffles Jaemin's hair and smiles. "Its okay, except I won't be able to wake up tomorrow morning and get nagged by Taeyong for the whole day" Yuta jokes half seriously. "Its because of Mark again right?" Jaemin smiles bitterly and nods. Its the ugliest smile Yuta ever seen from Jaemin. "Hyung,I don't think I can continue this anymore. thought keeping a distance with him and ignoring him will lessen the pain, but it felt worse seeing him pampering other members especially chenle, renjun or even donghyuck. I know its not their fault, but I can't help being mean and salty as hell to them. I don't even know why am I like this." "I saw Mark just now, standing near the lift when you were crying. He looked worried." Yuta hestitates a little before saying. Jaemin's eyes lit up at the statement, but quickly dies down to pitch of dark. "He is probably just worried that I will run away from the dorm or cause some troubles." "Why are you so sure that its only your one sided love? Haven't you ever thought before that maybe Mark also likes you?" Yuta said carefully, he always felt that Mark treated Jaemin differently compared to the other members but he can't find a way to describe it. And the look he caught on Mark's face just now made him believes that maybe Mark likes Jaemin too. But he is careful to not give false hopes to Jaemin. "I just know it hyung, I may be his friend and thats it, I never felt more than that from him. I thought I was special, but now that I'm not at his side, he does the same for chenle or renjun. Caring, warm, kind, reponsible, humble, hardworking , thats just him. It was never special just for me." Yuta is speechless. True, Mark always treat everyone so well, its hard to tell if Mark specifically likes anybody. But he believed the expression he read from Mark's face just now was….. jealousy. His heart aches too seeing Jaemin going through all these at such young age. He doesn't even knows how to help Jaemin or make him feel better, all he can give is a hug and a pat on his shoulder. So he did. 

Its late and Jaemin even has schedule for the next day, so they went back to their respective dorms. While walking back to the dream team's dorm, Jaemin can't help reminiscing times when Mark used to carry him back when he fall asleep at the rooftop. Well, actually he would pretend be asleep even when he is not. He just wanted to be carried by Mark and feel the warthm from his back. For a short moment, he could lie to himself he is special to Mark. Maybe this is where he started to fall in love ,and now he can't get out. If Mark would just wakes him up everytime he falls asleep instead of carrying him, or get angry when he goes overboard teasing Mark instead of just accepting everything, maybe Jaemin wouldn't fall so deep into that dumb hyung with seagull eyebrows. He knew Mark is not only nice to him, he knew Mark is always the perfect hyung to the younger kids and the perfect dongsaeng to older hyungs, he is not even sure that he is Mark's favourite dongsaeng, he knew he wasn't that special to Mark after all. But he can't help falling deeper and deeper into Mark. He knew loving a guy like Mark would be only be torturing, but he just can't control himself. It was still bearable before the dream team was formed. The little group of him, Mark, Jeno, Donghyuck and Jisungie added two chinese boys which used to train at another class. And Mark, as usual, as the nice perfect hyung tried his best to take care of Renjun and Chenle. Mark is always concerned if they could catch up their dance practices, if they adopted well in the new group. He would even stay back to teach Chenle dance routines. Jaemin was jealous and sad, Mark used to spend free time after practice with him, and they used to joke around during practice, but now all Mark's time and attention is on Chenle and Renjun. And because of his jealousy, he just couldn't get himself to like the two boys and be friendly to them. How scary jealousy is, Jaemin used to be the most friendly one among the younger trainees, his smile was bright, welcoming and warm like the sunshine. His stomach twitched when he saw Mark ruffles chenle's hair and goes along with his stupid jokes ,just like how Mark used to do to him.

Jaemin walks into his room quietly and lies down on his bed. He is mentally and physically tired, but he just strangely can't sleep. Images of Mark smilling at Chenle fondly just now keep on lingers on his mind. "Na Jaemin, just give up, stop being pathethic." He whispers to himself. A string of tears roll down his cheeks to the pillow as he closes his eyes.

One month ago.  
Jaemin sprained his ankle while practising alone, it was so painful that he can't get up and walk. He dialed Mark's number hoping to get some assist. One time… two times…three times….four times, he didn't pick up. He took a deep breathe and called for the fifth time. Its still the robotic voice that answers him. He gave up. He dialed Yuta hyung's number." Yes ,Jaeminnie?" "Hyung, I think I twisted my ankle and can't walk now." "What??!! Where are you? I'll come find you now." "I am in the dream team's practice room." "Okay, I will come right now. Stay there, don't move, I will bring you to the doctor." Jaemin felt even more pathethic, the Mark hyung, which he loves ,which is his bestfriend won't even pick up his phonecalls, while Yuta hyung which they only smile to each other when they meet picked up right away and even sounded so worried. His eyes teared up. His phone vibrated in his hands, its their dream team's group chat. He unlocked his phone to check the messages. And he saw pictures of Chenle, Renjun, Donghyuck and….Mark having fun in somewhere. The message writes "Guys, join us!!We are at…" Jaemin closed the group chat refusing to read the remaining messages. He smiled bitterly. You wouldn't pick up my calls because I am disturbing your having fun? So this is what I am to you, Mark hyung. He thought of everything that happened recently. Everything he accumulated exploded in his mind. His heart aches, aches so badly that he couldn't breathe, he no longer can hold the tears in his eyes. People say that crying helps releasing your emotions but why is he feeling more and more painful? People say that you don't love at a young age. So why is his heart feeling so broken now? Bullshits , its all bullshits.

Yuta and Taeyong rushed into the practice room and saw Jaemin curled up at a corner. Yuta approached nearer to him and found out that he was crying. He was shocked." Is it that pain? Oh my gosh, let's go to the hospital now. I'll carry you." "No ,no hyung, I'm okay." Jaemin quickly wipes away his tears and sniff his nose. Jaemin wanted to reject the offer of being carried but Taeyong frowned and just carried Jaemin on his back. "Why are you practicing alone? Where is Mark and the other members?" Taeyong asked carrying Jaemin down the SM building. He was sure if he told Taeyong hyung Mark and other members are having fun and won't pick up his calls, Taeyong would give Mark a good scolding. But he just shook his head in reply and lied on Taeyong's back. Taeyong hyung's back was steadier and stronger, much better than Mark's by a thousand million times. 

They caught a cab and went to the hospital nearby. They wore caps and masks to prevent being regconised by fans, its always safer to cover up themselves in the public.Yuta, as a "ssamnamja" insisted to carry Jaemin from the cab into the hospital. The nurse in the hospital quickly got a wheelchair for them when they entered the hospital. The doctor checked his leg and asked some questions. The doctor said his sprain was quite serious, but luckily not severe. He was also told not to dance or excercise until his ankle is totally healed. Or else, his joint will be unstable and even develop chronic pain. Yuta hyung stayed with him when the nurse was wrapping a bandage aound his ankle while Taeyong hyung reported to their manager about Jaemin's injury. "Was it that pain? You even cried, its my first time seeing you cry." Yuta teases. Jaemin felt a sudden embarassment rushing over him. "No, hyung, there was another reason." Yuta sent him a questioning look. "Mark hyung." He blurted out. Yuta got even more confused. "Why? Did he scolded you? But Mark doesn't scold people. Or he bullied you? Okay, thats even more ridicolous." "I like him ,hyung." Jaemin doesn't know why he just blurted everything out to Yuta hyung. Maybe he just needs somebody to listen to his story or tell him what to do desperately. Yuta was shocked, but a part of him wasn't that shocked. The hyungs' line always teased Mark about Jaemin. It is known that Jaemin only likes to bully and tease Mark. To other hyungs or dongsaengs , he is always well behaved and bright. But at the same time, they only got to see the cute side of Jaemin when they are with Mark. It was actually kinda obvious how differently Jaemin treated Mark compared to the others." But he doesn't like me." Yuta doesn't know what to say so he just pats Jaemin's shoulders." Its painful, hyung, what do I do?" "Maybe you should try keeping a distant with Mark. If Mark doesn't likes you back, you need to stop liking him, or else it would be too hard for you to handle, Jaemina." Taeyong who has been standed quietly behind them suddenly said. 

Jaemin's parents and their manager hyung reached the hospital after a while. The manager managed to negotiate with the company and let Jaemin rest for a week at home, and he is only allowed to join the dance practice until his ankle completely heals. Before going home with his parents, Jaemin asked Taeyong and Yuta to help keep his injury as a secret to the dream team, they nodded to his request. Taeyong hyung nagged him to take care and remind him for the 99316 times not to put weight on his ankle while Yuta hyung just pinched his nose and asked him to rest well. 

After Jaemin went back, Yuta asked Taeyong, "Are you sure keeping a distant will help?" "I'm not sure, but its for Mark to be able to look at his own heart clearly. And if he really doesn't like Jaemin, its better to put an end to everything rather than dragging it out, it will only be worse for Jaemin."

After Jaemin reached home, he checked his phone and saw lots of notification from the dream team group chat, Mark, Jeno, Jisung and other members. There are missed calls too. He tried to ignore it but couldn't resist the urge to check the messages. Everybody were asking where is he and why is he not back in the dorm. It made him felt slightly better, at least he still has his members, he still has his hyungs that care for him. He replied their messages saying he will be away for a week because of personal problems, except for Mark. He can't let himself wavered by Mark again. The voice message Mark sent seems so sincere , so worried that almost made him believe Mark was dead worried, it almost made him touched , almost made him want to complain to him and whine to Mark his ankle hurts, almost made him fall deeper again. 

For the following week, Jaemin lied in his bed doing nothing. He couldn't walk around without using clutches. Taeyong and Yuta hyung called him everyday to make sure he was recovering well. His members sent him messages asking him to come back earlier too. During that week, he trained himself to be cold to Mark. He replied all Mark's texts with short replies or just ignored them. He really did improved a lot, he didn't smile like a fool anymore when he received Mark's texts.

After he was fully recovered and went back to practice ,he realized ignoring Mark in real life was much harder than just ignoring his texts. Mark gave him a big hug and welcomed him warmly the day he got back to practice, his heart almost melted. Its hard to let himself not wavered again. He didn't like it this way too, but getting more attatched to Mark will only make his situation worse. Everything needs to be put to an end now only so it wouldn't hurt as much in the future. The easiest way was just hiding from him and reduce the chances they meet as much as possible. Rather than staying with his dream team members, Jaemin often hanged out with Yuta or Ten hyung. So he wouldn't have to see Mark having fun and joking with the other members as if his presence was never important. He admits he is selfish, even if he was the one that ignored Mark, deeply inside he still hopes that Mark would miss his company and feel empty without him. 

Mark seems to be doing well though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thanks for reading :)))


	3. Chapter 3

Jaehyun notices that something is wrong with Mark. During their dance practices, Mark made quite some mistakes which he usually doesn't. He keeps spacing out and respond only after being called a few times. Even his smile looks forced. He looks like he lost all his positive energy he used to have. Jaehyun wonders if its the burden of promoting 2 units at a time or everything is too tiring for him to handle. He can't bear to see the usually positive Mark being like this. 

During the part of Yuta and Mark carrying Winwin to "fly" over to the front, Mark didn't catch up the timing and grabs the wrong strap to hold Winwin. Fortunately Yuta notices it and didn't hold Winwin up. It could have caused Winwin to fall and get hurt. Yuta glares at Mark.   
"You could have caused Winwin to fall." Yuta says sternly. Everybody stops dancing and look at both of them. Winwin tries to calm Yuta down by holding his hand and giving him glances. Mark feels terrible, he can't control his emotions and can't seem to focus , he could have hurt his members. He would never forgive himself if Winwin hyung got hurt because of him.  
"I'm sorry, really sorry Winwin hyung."   
"Its okay." Winwin smiles reassuringly.  
But Mark doesn't feel better. The atmosphere isn't getting any better too. Jaehyun sees Taeyong frowning and oepning his mouth to speak. Afraid that Taeyong may want to scold Mark, he quickly speaks before Taeyong says anything.  
"Mark you seem really tired , go wash your face and have a drink first okay?"   
"Yea, you need some rest." Taeil quickly adds on. Mark nods obediently and walks out from the dance practice room. 

Taeyong just sighs and says to Jaehyun.  
"Talk to Mark , he is too out of condition today, if he is too tired he can tell us, don't let him force himself."   
"Yes, hyung I will." Jaehyun replies as he walk out the dance practice room to find Mark.   
Jaehyun runs to catch up Mark seeing him walking in front of him. He puts his arms over Mark. "Lets get some drink and chill for a while."  
Mark only nods slinetly to what Jaehyun says. They buy some energy drinks and walk to the empty vocal training room.   
"It must be really tiring for you." Jaehyun initiates a conversation.   
Mark tries to force a smile or say lies like he is totally fine but he realizes he just can't. Everything happeing lately has been too much for him and he can't lie to himself or to anyone anymore.  
"Anything is going wrong?" Jaehyun asks softly. There was a moment of silence before Mark breaks it and replies.  
"Hyung, I'm a terrible leader. I'm nothing like Taeyong hyung." Mark says discouragely with a weak smile.  
"Maybe your just have different ways, you don't need to be exactly like Taeyong hyung to be a good leader."  
"Hyung you don't know, I can't even handle myself well now I..I don't even know anymore." Mark grabs his head in frustration.  
"….Is it Jaemin?" Jaehyun hestitates but asks anyway.  
Mark smiles bitterly.  
"Is it that obvious? "  
Jaehyun nods." Ya, I'm your soulmate, how would I not notice the sudden distant of you and Jaemin, your used to be sticked together like glue."  
"I made him cry." Mark buries his head in his lap.  
"What? How?" Jaehyun sincerely gets a great shock, from what he knows, Mark never even scolded Jaemin once, he tolerates and puts up everything for Jaemin. So how is it possible for Jaemin to cry because of Mark.  
"He says I don't give a damn about him."  
"But I do, I really do, I care for him more than anyone, my heart even aches thinking about him." Mark says as tear slowly forms up in his eyes.  
"I can't even focus, I thought about it all night, I must have neglected him, I spent time with Chenle and Renjun, trying to teach them everything..."  
"And now, he won't come back to me anymore, he got new hyungs to rely on, and I'm being sour and stupid now." Tears blur his eyes.  
"I'm useless." He whispers as he wipes his eyes.  
"Mark, don't you think you are liking Jaemin? A lot, more than a friend should." Jaehyun asks seriously.  
Mark is flustered as the question he was hiding from the whole time is asked straight in front of his face.  
He thinks about Jaemin,his smile, his pout, his voice, and his tears, every little thing Jaemin does can make his heart beats a little faster, Jaemin is what stuck in his head most of the time, he can clearly feels the jaelousy and sour feeling thinking back the scene of Jaemin and Yuta on the rooftop, everything is pointing to him that he likes Jaemin, or maybe even deeper to the point of love.

But what's the point to admit to his feelings now when Jaemin is already so far away from him, both physically and mentally. He has been careful all the way, since he knew Jaemin is special to him, not like any other friends or younger brothers. He knew Jaemin was dangerous, he was scared he will really developed special feelings to Jaemin. But feelings can't be controlled, he has been trying to deny it but at the end of the day, the heart knows what it wants. He tried to treat Jaemin like any other friends, but he enjoys being special to Jaemin too much. Having a place that only belongs to them for secret midnight talks, getting to carry Jaemin on his back and feeling his steady breathe, hearing stories about Jaemin that nobody else knows, those were the happiest moment for him. He always knew Jaemin is really fond of him and relies on him a lot, the thought of Jaemin wouldn't smile brightly at him anymore or their relationship would change scares him. So, he lied to himself, he deceived everyone including himself. But the empty feeling without Jaemin and the jealousy that bubbles up in his stomach when Jaemin was on the rooftop with Yuta knocks him awake to his feelings. But why is it now that he tried so hard hiding his feelings but ended up still getting what he is scared of. Jaehyun beside him seems to reads what is in his mind, he just sighs and grabs his shoulder to show him some comfort. 

At night in nct127's dorm.  
"Jaehyun!" Jaehyun heard his name being called while walking to his bedroom right after stepping out from shower. He turns around and sees Yuta, Yuta gestures him to come to his room. Jaehyun follows along and Yuta shuts the door behind them. "What are you trying to do hyung?" Jaehyun asks nervously covering his naked chest. Yuta rolls his eyes. "Not everybody is a pervert like you okay." "Who knows?" Jaehyun laughs awkwardly in reply. "Did Mark tell you anything this afternoon? What did he say? Is he okay? Anything wrong?" Yuta asks several questions at once and Jaehyun doesn't know which one to answer first. "Hyung i thought you were mad at him because of Winwin." Yuta laughs awkwardly as he knew he was a bit too harsh just now and he can hear a slight hint of blame from Jaehyun's tone. "I'm just angry and annoyed at that time, I still care a lot for him though." "Hyung I thought you only care for Sicheng." Yuta smacks Jaehyun as he hasn't even get any answer but instead are getting brought away. "Yah!! You punk better answer my questions." "Erm, he is just overstressed by promoting 2 units at a time and being a leader isn't as easy as he expected." "That's it? No more?" Yuta isn't sastified at this simple answer. Being Yuta , he won't give up easily. "No relationship problems?" He adds on asking. Jaehyun hestitates before answering. "Hyung, you know something right?"

The next morning.  
After waking up,Jaemin walks out from his room and go straight to the bathroom. He sees Mark sitting there sleepily on the couch but pretends not to see and try to walk pass quickly. However Mark sees him and get up to try stopping him from his way. Jaemin pretends not to hear but Mark grabs his hands. He looks up and sees Mark eyes red from the lack of sleep , he could see the blood vessels in his eyes and dark circles hanging heavily under, his heart breaks a little seeing his beloved Mark hyung being like this. Is he the reason why Mark is being like this? Does this mean he is this important to Mark? He wants to laugh at his stupid self for hopelessly giving himself hopes again even at this point. "I'm sorry." Mark mutters grabbing his wrist afraid he will walk away. "I'm sorry for anything I've done wrong, just please, please talk to me okay? " Jaemin stiffens up listening to what Mark said. He wants to say no, its his own fault, Mark done nothing wrong, its his own stupid feelings that are wrong. But Mark doesn't give him any chance to say anything. "Tell me about your problems, lean on me like what you used to do. Don't find Yuta hyung or Ten hyung, I can be relied on too, I don't like being clueless about what's in your mind, I don't like the fact you are away from me, it makes me go crazy." Jaemin felt the wall he built for the past month around his heart tumbled down in seconds. "You said I don't give a damn to you, but I do, I care for you so much it hurts, its too scary , I'm scared you will push me away, I like you so much Na Jaemin, so please don't do this to me." Jaemin is listening quietly as tears well up and the sentence "Na Jaemin I like you so much" bangs into his ears. He can't believe what he heard, he wants to slap himself to test if its a dream. He stares at Mark blankly as tears stream down his face. The fingers on his face to wipe the tears are warm, and real. " Is…is this for real?" Jaemin asks stuttering. He picks up his numb hand and try slapping his own face to comfirm its not a dream, but Mark's warm hand wrap around his and stop him. He sighs to himself. "I did the wrong thing again right? But please Jaemina, I promise I won't cross my line so please treat me like your reliable hyung as last time, just please don't stay away from me. I can't live without you." Mark losens his grip on Jaemin's wrist looking at Jaemin's stunned face after saying what he had on his mind and kept in his heart. But his hand was grabbed the next second he let go of Jaemin's hands. He looks up in surprise and the next second he felt a warm body hugging him tightly. He stuns for a while as his brain can't intepret this sudden situation, he thought he was rejected. He smiles as he comforts the fluffy head resting on his shoulders rubbing his tears and snot all over his shirt. "I like you too, a lot." Jaemin whispers. Mark holds his face and stare right into Jaemin's watery eyes. Sensing what's happening next, Jaemin closes his eyes ,his heart is beating so fast he could hear it loudly next to his ears, his face burns from the rushing adreanaline as he felt Mark's breathe getting nearer to his face. He felt Mark's slightly chapped lips on his soft ones. His heart felt like a firecracker bursting into beautiful flames in the sky. Mark looks at Jaemin's tightly shut eyelids relax and his curly eyelashes as he playfully licks his toungue over Jaemin's lips. Jaemin's eyes shot open immediately feeling something hot and wet swipe over his lips. Its tickly, hot and..... undescrible. Moon Taeil which has been standing at the door for a while watched with his mouth open and he internally screamed NO when Mark and Jaemin leaned in to each other for a kiss. Luckily he covered his own mouth from screaming it out but when he saw something more than a simple peck he doesn't mind hiding anymore and scream " YAH, WHAT ARE YOUR DOING! GET AWAY FROM EACH OTHER NOW!" Mark and Jaemin both get a great shock and pull away from each other instictively. Jaemin's face is almost burning on fire from the embarrasment and Mark blushes too. Taeil as a angry mom grabs Mark's ears, "Where did you learn this kind of things?" But he then lower his voice:" Don't do this so openly here, remember your are in the DREAM DORM, DREAM DORM YA KNOW, a dorm with pure and innocent underage kids." Taeil sighs as he looks at their linking fingers. "This is not going to be easy, your will have to go through many consequences and keep this as a secret from the fans and media or even the company. I will discuss it with Taeyong, so no worries, just be sure to be happy together." Taeil can't help to smile and ruffle their hair, no matter what, he is happy for them. 

After Taeil left, Mark pulls Jaemin into his arms again, feeling the warmth he missed so much, "I can't live without you."

 

THE END.

 

This story ended but things are not done in the nct127 dorm.

Moon Taeil storms in the nct127 dorm and start slamming doors to wake all the sleepyheads up. Jaehyun who slept in the couch last night woke up right after Taeil pulled his blanket away from him. Yuta and Winwin walk out from their room after a few minutes half awake clinging on each other. Taeyong walks out not long after, being the only one looking fully awake. Haechan is not up yet but Taeil decides its better to talk within the adults first. He sits everybody down and clears his throat before starting. "I'm going to tell you guys something really shocking so brace your hearts and mouth. Its that…" "Mark and Jaemin are together now?!" Yuta cuts in excitedly. Taeil's jaw falls open. "How did you know? But yea, they are." Jaehyun and Yuta give each other a knowing look while Taeyong smiles hearing the news. Only Winwin seems surprised. "Ya, you guys already knew about it?" Yuta and Jaehyun nods. "Kinda knew it but we didn't know Mark is gonna be so fast and they are together now." "I knew Jaemin's side of story." Taeyong adds on. Winwin got really fascinated and shocked by the news, his mouth is shaped to an "O". He jumps up quickly and shake everybody excitedly. "Woah look at our dongsaengs, I'm proud." Taeyong slightly knocks Sicheng's head at his silly statement. "Yah don't knock my Sicheng's head, your are going to make him stupid." Yuta argues. "Why not you put your hands off Jaehyun now." Taeyong retorts. And both of them glare at each other like 5 year old kids. Taeil look at his bunch of group mates with a hopeless stare. "YAH THE UNDERAGE KIDS ARE KISSING DOWN THERE AND YOU GUYS ARE ARGUING OVER A STUPID LITTLE MATTER!" This time finally all of them look at Taeil with shocked faces. "What?! They kissed?" Yuta asks unbelievebly while Taeyong helps Jaehyun to hold his fallen jaw. Another nuclear bomb explodes in Winwin's head. "Wow Mark is fast." Jaehyun smiles. "Who's fast? Fast in what?" Donghyuck who woke up from the noise asks with heavy eyelids. "Our fully capable Mark Lee in dating." Donghyuck snorts in reply, " If that dumb hyung is fast nobody in the world is slow, I knew something was on since 2 years ago. But he only figured it out now." . Taeil goes through a miny mental breakdown, how does he never realize it.

 

 

KIDS THESE DAYS.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really don't have any confidence in my writing so i stopped posting after 2 chapters. However i thought i was irresponsible for leaving the story hanging in the middle, so here is my final chapter. If you enjoyed this, its truly my pleasure. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Please do leave comments to let me know what do your think about this fic !!! Thanks for reading ^.^


End file.
